


women for one night

by CassieLisbon



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, i don't know what i did, some smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieLisbon/pseuds/CassieLisbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her broke-up with Costia Lexa wasn't interested in serious relationships. Til she met Clarke and had a One Night Stand with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't know if she was drunk or tipsy when she shared kisses with an unfamiliar person. Since Lexa broke up with her High-School-Love Costia she didn’t had interest in real relationships. Or in her life. Five years of a relationship were gone and she didn’t know why. It was hard to explain for herself, what happened to them. Drifted apart? Probably. Fought to often? Definitely.   
And she didn’t expect something else than Costia having someone else, when Lexa left her after a big fight. She didn’t blame her for this. Relationships come and go, Lexa understands that, even if she doesn’t want it to be true. She had to admit that her feelings were weaker for her ex-girlfriend than they were at the beginning. It didn’t even hit her when she caught Costia cheating. (At least she wanted to believe that.)  
The music that came from inside the bar was loud and the bass pounded into Lexa's heart. The corridor to the toilets was dark, only the lights of the bar or the toilet door opening letting somebody see.  
Lexa was pressed against a wall by a woman who she has seen several times at the bar. In the last four weeks they had been in this position often, before they went home either to her or to Lexa to end what they started.  
Lexa didn't know much about Echo except for her name and her address, and oddly enough she was happy about it. She had no obligation towards her and didn’t need to askEcho how her work was (if she went to work at all). The two didn't feel the need to chat when they saw each other. No one inquired how the other is, or how her day was. The weather in Polis was always shitty anyways.  
Echo let her kisses wander from Lexa's lips to her neck and her hands crossed over her shirt to get to the skin underneath.  
Lexa leaned her head back against the wall to give her more space and her body arched to meet her fingers. She enjoyed every single touch and the feeling they left behind. Two girls came down the hallway and Lexa could hear them as they said something about her, but she tried to ignore it. The bath door opened every other minute anyways.  
Her eyes slowly fell and a slight sigh escaped her throat as Echo's fingers wandered higher under her Shirt. Her own hand pulled at the back of Echo's head and squeezed it a little closer to her.  
The toilet door opened again and Lexa blinked a little bit. Through the darkness she saw only beautiful, blond curls and a hand that wiped something from her face.  
The blonde turned to the pair and their eyes met for a brief moment. Lexa could not explain why, but somehow it turned her on that a stranger was watching them. But then Echo's hand cupped her breast and her eyes closed abruptly again. She bit her lower lip to suppress all sounds that wanted to come.   
But before it could become seriously, the ringing of Echo's phone interrupted them.  
"Sorry, I have to go," she murmured, leaving Lexa alone in the corridor.

//

Lexa sat at the bar again and poured her third glass of whiskey into her throat since Echo had left her alone. The brown liquid burned through her throat, but it was already no longer as bad as the first one. The bar was getting emptier with every hour and Lexa was very happy about it. Anya, who worked as a bartender there, had now more time to talk to her. She watched her best friend talking with Bellamy, a pompous ass who was often here. He stood next to Lexa, while Anya prepared his drink.  
Today was Bellamy's birthday and he celebrated this day here of all places, with his annoying and noisy friends. It was no secret that Lexa could not stand him and she tried not to hide it, as he looked at her and smiled. She just rolled her eyes and looked annoyed to Anya, who began to giggle.  
"Why don’t you two pretty girls join us? After all, it's my birthday," Bellamy said, grinning.  
"Probably exactly because of that," Lexa said sullenly. Apparently, he gave in, at least was concerned Lexa and looked hopefully over at Anya who was wiping a glass. She was obviously in thought, because it took a while until she answered. "Oh," she said when she noticed his gaze. "I'm working." She pointed to the room and the people who were sitting at the bar. "Also, I should stay with my depressed buddy."  
"I'm not depressed," Lexa gave to understand and gave her a warning look.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Anya waved it away and looked back at Bellamy.  
"And after work? Could you enrich us with your presence then?"  
A very spiteful smile formed on Lexa's lips that she let Anya see.  
"Maybe."  
"I hope so, honey." He winked and disappeared with the drink in his hand.  
Lexa tried to suppress the laughter that tried to make the way out of her throat.  
“Don't you dare to laugh, Lexa!” Anya said in a threatening tone, and gave her a murderous look. Just then, she started to laugh. Her laugh probably filled the whole bar counter and a few men turned around, watched her terrifiedly. And after a few seconds Anya also start to laugh.  
"Does he..." Lexa began, but had to stop briefly to catch her breath from laughing. When she had calmed down, she tried to speak again. "Did he seriously try to flirt with you?"   
The poor Bellamy probably didn’t know this hot barmaid was into women, just like Lexa (and therefore had no interest for him).  
Anya did not answer and just kept on laughing. She needed no answer anyway. She knew Anya since she could think. She lived with her huge family in the house next to hers and they were playing on the same playground. Although Anya was nine years older she had no problem to play with Lexa. The first memories she had with her best friend was when she was two years old and built together with Anya a snowman. A damn stunted Snowman. Lexa smiles at this thought. She was grateful for Anya and that she always was there for her and treated her like one of her little sisters. Lexa loved the way she moved with Anya through the streets, as she grew older, or how she had braided her hair and she felt like a warrior from the woods. Together they went to the boxing and trained a lot in their free time.   
After Costia and Lexa broke up, Anya had been around her twenty-four hours on a day and let play her contacts for Lexa, to pull her in a new one-room apartment. And since that she was fine.  
During the week she went to the university, library or work on her dissertations. The law degree required quite a lot of time. And the weekends? Well if they are not at Anyas home, she spent these, at the bar where Anya worked. For four weeks she had her flirtations with Echo and in some way she was so happy.  
Anya's boss called her to him and so she let Lexa first alone.  
She sighed and took the last sip of her drink.  
Then she turned around and scanned with her eyes the room. Most, who were still there, belonged to Bellamy and his birthday party. She discovered the blonde from the hallway there again. Now Lexa had the first time to get a better look on her. She was damn beautiful in her black dress, Lexa thought and for a brief moment she wondered how her red lips would feel on her skin, while the blonde sipped on her beer bottle. Gosh, I'm drunk.  
She rejected the idea again and let her gaze wander further.  
There was a group of girls and two proles who stand next to them, obviously to get them to dance. Or for a quickie. Anyway, Lexa could not stand those guys. She had seen the two many times here and watched as they play with many girls. Then they disappeared with the girls and how likely was it that they'll simply threw them away after sex? She wondered whether the many one-night stands, she had lately, also felt this way.

"Hi" whispered a voice beside Lexa and took her out of her mind. She turned startled when she saw the blonde stands next to her. So close she looks even more beautiful. She saw the most beautiful eyes, that almost pierced her, in which she had ever looked. Ocean blue, outlined in red and shining through her tears.  
"H-Hi," Lexa stuttered, felt obviously uncomfortable with the student look from the blonde who wandered from her eyes over her torso. She ran her tongue over her lips before she spoke.   
"I am Clarke." She held her hand.  
Lexa did not know how to react. She was one of Bellamy friends and with him she wanted nothing to do. On the other hand she was sweet and wept. Why?  
"Lexa" she said and gave her her hand. Her skin felt so soft and on lips formed a small smile.  
"I've seen you with Echo before." she said after she left Lexas hand.  
Lexa raised an eyebrow.  
"The girl with that you -" she began, but was interrupted before she could finished to speak.  
"Yes, I know who Echo is."  
"Ok."  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Lexa did not know what to say. A really pretty girl stands in front of her, she’s crying and had seen her before with Echo and now she played nervously with her fingers at the waistband of her dress. And much more than 'Hi' she didn’t say really.  
"How can I help you, Clarke?" Her voice sounded a little bit harsher as she wanted to and she regretted it when she saw the disappointment in her eyes.  
"Do not know what I was thinking about to come here," she answers and wanted to turn on her heel, when Lexa cupped her wrist. Clarke turned back to her with widened eyes.   
"I'm sorry, I didn’t meant it like this" Lexa whispered and was surprised by herself from this action.  
Clarke's gaze shifted from the green eyes to the full lips and then to her hand that still covered her wrist. Lexa let go and ran a hand through her brown, wavy hair. She was nervous and could not explain why. Her eyes met the others again.   
"Why are you crying? If I may ask? "  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "My ex-boyfriend is an asshole."  
Lexa smiled. Good thing she is into women.   
"I wanted to distract me and I thought you could help me. Just to answer your question. "  
The smile on Lexas lips became bigger and she was curios. " Oh, yeah? How? "  
Clarke began to chuckle. "As I said, I've seen you with Echo," she paused for a moment before she continue. "And not for the first time."  
Again Lexa raised an eyebrow. The directness of the blonde impressed her, but she could not remember having seen her here before. Someone so attractive, would she certainly notice. But how could she see Lexa together with Echo Lexa then?  
"You want me to make out with you?"  
Clarke laughed. She was aware that the brunette only tried to tease her. But this game played two. She leaned forward to Lexa, leaning her hands on her thighs. Softly her fingers brushed a strand of hair behind Lexas ear to get it free and leaned her head so close, that her cheeks touched. "No I want more than that," she whispered in Lexas ear. Her hot breath tickling her neck and let her shiver.  
Clarke stood up again and looked innocent in Lexas solidified but glowing face.  
"So, do you live far away? "

//

Her apartment was about a five minute walk away from the bar, which the two walked in silence. When they arrived, Lexa broke the silence.   
"So here we are." She took the jacket from Clarke and hung it on a coat hook, while the blonde took the time to look around a bit. There was only a bed, a desk and a bookcase, separated with a small minibar that led to the kitchen.  
Lexa watched as the blonde attentive inspected the bookshelf. She cleared her throat.  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Water only."  
She smiled, but Lexa could not see it because she stood with her back to her.  
"Coming right up," muttered the brunette. Then she handed her the glass.  
"Thank you." Clarke took a big gulp and Lexa watched her. The blonde tried to avoid the gaze with looking at the walls. Strained Lexa thought what she could say, at least she didn’t want to force her guest to something.  
"You study law?" Clarke asked and brought her back from her thoughts.  
"Yeah, last term."  
"Wow."  
She put the glass down on the table and looked for the first time, since they were in the apartment, in her eyes. Her fingers played nervously with each other, as Lexa stepped right in front of her and looked down at her.  
"I've never done this before," Clarke whispered and looked at the ground again.  
"A one-night stand with a stranger or sex with a woman?" Lexa asks and took Clarke's hands in hers. Meanwhile, she was a little bit nervous for herself.  
"Both," she answered quietly.

Lexa took her right hand from Clarkes and put her finger gently under her chin to force her to look at her. She came with her face, incredibly close to Clarkes, so that their noses already touched.  
"No problem," she breathed against her lips. She gently kissed her mouth and waited to see if she was allowed to go ahead. The blonde opened her lips a little while Lexa took her hand from her chin and placed it behind her neck, draw her closer as she kissed Clarke passionately. Her fingers of the other hand, strokes easily over Clarkes back. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexas hips and pressed her close to her.  
Lexa pulled away and leaned her forehead against Clarkes.  
"So princess, what do you want?" She chuckled.  
"Forget," was the short answer before her lips were brought together again.  
The brunette couldn’t explain why every touch of Clarke made her insane, or why she had such a tingle in her stomach, as Clarke's tongue asked for entrance.  
Or why a low moan escaped her throat as her lower lip was between the teeth of the other, and she bit down slightly. A long time she had not felt like she was in heaven, or as if her heart beat up to her throat. She loved the feel of the soft skin under her fingers or the electrifying feeling which left Clarke's fingers as she explored her body.  
Lexa unzipped the black dress and let it fall to the ground. She pulled away from Clarke's lips to admire the body in front of her for a brief moment. Then she stroked the blushed cheeks from the blonde.   
"You're beautiful," she whispered, and slowly led her back to the bed. As the edge of the bed hit Clarke's knee, the blonde sat upon them, and began with the to play with hem of Lexas shirt. She speeded up thing by pulling her shirt over her head and took of her pants.  
Though Lexa has not always been one of the most patient people, but she wanted to take time with Clarke. Slowly she realized that she was not like Echo, a simple one-night stand.  
She brushed a few strands of blond hair from Clarkes face before she bring her lips against the others again. She slipped her bra off, put her hands under Clarke's thigh and lifted her up, to sit down herself and to place the blonde on her lap.  
"Wow," Clarke whispered against her lips and smiled.

"You have seen nothing yet," Lexa grinned confidently.  
And Clarke had to agree after she came with a silent scream on Lexas lap for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lexa woke up by a slight wind breeze over her naked skin. The blanket hung only at her hips and her hair were all over her face. She felt that the other side of the bed was empty, and she missed the warmth of Clarke's body, which was pressed against her the whole night. She brushed her hair out of her face and opened her eyes a bit. Clarke was with her back to her and busy to put her bra back on. She didn‘t notice Lexa's eyes, which captured the details of her half-naked body and tried to internalize it into her brain. Clarke had more curves than her and her skin was pale. Light red scratches were spread over her back, which Lexa could remember well, when she caused them with her fingernails last night.  
The blonde wandered through the apartment to pick up her dress from the floor, which was still there, where the brunette had it droped last night. She pulled it over her head and closed the zipper at the back, as well as she could do it by herself. With trembling fingers she plucked it, then took her jacket from the hallway.  
When she was ready to leave, the blonde looked around the room again, as if she were looking for something. She still did not grasp Lexa's eyes, but the brunette didn‘t want to draw attention to herself. Perhaps she had already noticed that she was awake and just ignored it.  
The blonde breathed out hard and got her phone out of her pocket to look for messages. She put her free hand on her hip as she carefully started reading. For most of the messages, she just rolled her eyes, sighed softly, or shook her head slightly. Lexa began to wonder how many messages Clarke had gotten over the night and who wrote her everything. Did Bellamy wondered where she had gone? Had her ex-boyfriend messaged? At the thought of it, Lexa felt her chest tighten.  
At the last message, Clarke started to smile and finally put the phone back into her jacket pocket. She went over to the desk to find a piece of paper and a pen to write down something. Both then remained lying there and she disappeared. Lexa heard the door fall into the lock before silence took over the room.  
Lexa turned on her back, staring at the cold, bare ceiling. Was white color always so empty or did it looked that way because she felt herself so lonely? Had she expected that Clarke would say something? Or stay? Somehow say goodbye?  
But probably she have to live with the memories. The feeling ofClarke's fingers playing with Lexa's hair, or exploring her body. Alone at the thought of it, it began to tingle in Lexa's belly. She breathed deeply in and again she could feel Clarke's lips on her skin.

_The second time as Clarke came, was not that quiet like the first. Her hips slowly moved back to the mattress after she had tried to reach Lexa's mouth all the time. The grip in Lexa's hair became loose._  
The brunette slowly kissed back up Clarke's body. Her tongue went over her left breast and she felt Clarke's heart pounding. A low groan escaped Clarke's throat and a tired smile formed on her lips.  
"You're beautiful," Lexa breathed softly against her soft skin and left more kisses at the blond's neck.  
The laughter of the blondes vibrated against Lexa's lips. "You already said that," she whispered disbelieving. Slowly, the Brunette raised her head and looked Clarke deeply in the eyes. That night she had lost herself too often in them. Her dilated pupils had not left much of the ocean blue.  
"I'll keep saying it until you believe it."  
Instead of answering, Clarke pulled her to her head and kissed her. It was not gentle, tender, or passionate. Hungry, needy. The blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them over, so Lexa was now pressed into the mattress. Clarke broke the kiss and sat up, straddled Lexa's lap. Her fingers stroked over Lexa's upper body, and the brunete shuddered at the sensation of cold fingers on her warm skin, but she tried to get used to it quickly. Her eyes watched the facial expressions of the blonde as her fingers wanders higher. Clarke had her lower lip between her teeth and it looked as if she was thinkingabout what she was doing next.  
But as much as she wanted to stare at the woman on her, she missed the sweet taste of her lips. She raised her head and tried to catch the lips of the blond, but she pulled back and put her forehead against Lexas.  
"You're impatient," she grinned. She put her hands in Lexa's neck before she finally pressed her lips back to Lexas, with her mouth open and more passion.  
"And you still have too much clothes on."  
Lexa smiled at Clarke's lips as she let her hands wander behind Lexa and opened her bra. The blonde breathed deeply as she looked at the newly revealed skin. She slid over her breasts with the tip of her pointer and then fumbled over her abdominal muscles.  
Lexa loved it when she slept with pretty girls and they admired her muscles. Even though she was not proud of much on her body, she was definitely about her abs.  
Clarke leaned back down and kissed Lexa.  
Lexa's hands found their way into blonde curls and Clarke's hips.  
She had long forgotten that the blonde belonged to Bellamy.  
She had forgotten that she had not told Anya where she was going.  
She had forgotten Costia.  
All she knew was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, was lying on her and massaging her breast. She felt this tingling in her belly with every kiss the blonde gave her, with every look she threw at her, with every touch.  
Clarke broke off her lips again, kissed her cheek until she reached her ear.  
"You're pretty, too," she whispered before gently biting her earlobe and letting Lexa whimper.  
Then she put her lips at her neck and whenever Clarke's tongue came out, a slight moan escaped Lexa's throat, and whenever she began to nibble on her skin, the grip around the back of her head became tighter and then Clarke began to suck and Lexas Fingernails pulled deep into her scalp. 

The smell of Clarke still hung in the air and made it Lexa damn hard to think of anything else. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her fingers stroked the cold sheet of Clarke's side, and she wished the blonde had not left.  
She wished she could take her in her arm again. But the blonde was gone and with her the feeling of being together. Lexa remembered exactly when she'd felt the last time.  
Shortly before Christmas last year. She was the first time alone in this apartment since she moved in. She had spent the last two weeks with Anya, who was staying with her, and taking everything to her new home. On that day, Gustus and Lincoln, Brothers of Anya, had been there, helping to build the furniture. But when the three disappeared and Lexa was alone, the silence almost killed her. She crouched on her bare mattress, her knees pulled to her chin, and stared into the room in front of her. Everywhere were boxes, some of them already open and half empty, the others still closed and sealed with tape. She felt like every part of her body began to tremble and how the tears ran down her cheeks, which she had tried to avoid and swallow down the last two weeks. All she thought about was the last five years with Costia, the time when they met, the time when she was really in love for the first time. Her first date, her first kiss, her first time and her first 'I love you.'  
That night, Lexa never swore to feel anything like that to anyone again. Love is only weakness that she couldn‘t afford. But now, she lay there and all she thought about was Clarke. Her stomach was cramping and her eyes became watery.  
That was the moment when she woke up inside and opened her eyes again.  
In the last few months, she had so many one-night stands, and she left each one afterwards, not staying overnight. Most of them she had never seen again, and the others could she avoid in some way.  
The only one with whom she had built up a kind of relationship had been Echo, but she knew that Echo did not feel anything for her and everything was based on sex only.  
So what happened to Clarke? What are these feelings that rose in her?  
Lexa shook her head and stood up. A shower will make her head clearer, she thought, but when she saw signs of Clarke in the mirror, she was not so sure about that. Especially the bite mark on her neck made her feel high again.  
But she also had to admit that the sex last night was beautiful.

//

Lexa had spent the entire Sunday trying to learn. But her gaze always slipped to the little piece of paper Clarke had left behind. Thank you :), was really everything on it. No number or anything else, which could help Lexa to reach her.  
Thank you? For what?  
Forget it?  
Perhaps she would meet Clarke again in the bar. Maybe she was there more often and Lexa just had never noticed her. She could ask Anya. No, she did not want to tell her. Her best friend would only advise her to forget the blonde and if Lexa would be clear in her mind she would say the same. But somehow she hoped she'd see Clarke again. She wanted to see her again, to feel her again.  
Lexa sighed and stood in front of her window. Her hands supported her on the window-sill and she stared out. It was April, but there was not much to see from the spring. The sky was gray and it had been raining for hours. The asphalt shone and glimmered in the orange lantern light. From time to time puddles had formed on the streets, through which cars rushed and they filled the footpath with water and when she was very quiet she could hear someone cursing on the walkway. It was as if the weather and the world had adapted to Lexa's feeling.  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She went through all the details of last night.  
Over and over again.  
But even if she should meet Clarke again, the blonde will disappoint her anyway. For her, Lexa was certainly just an experiment, how it was with a woman. There was nothing to indicate that she was interested in a relationship with women.  
So forget her, damn it. 

//

Meanwhile two weeks had passed since she had seen Clarke the first and the last time. On the first weekend, Lexa had a hard time to not go to the bar. Even if she wouldn‘t see Clarke, Bellamy would surely be there and Lexa could have asked him about the blond. But to make herself a fool in front of this idiot was the last thing Lexa had in her mind. No, Clarke was not worth it either. (She tried to convince herself.)  
So she forced herself to stay at home. She called Gustus and spent the time with him and old series and movies. After the end of the evening, Anya came. The three sat on the much too small sofa with a huge bowl of popcorn in their lap and looked Friends, while Lexa tried not to ask Anya about Clarke. Anya knew everyone who came to the bar often and knew all their stories. Bellamy, for example, worked as a security man at Ark Industries, a company producing components for space ships. He had a little sister who went to the same university as Lexa.  
Then there was this mechanic woman with who Anya slept sometimes, then they fight, and go seperate ways, until the next time they hook up.  
There were more stories about the guests, but she never mentioned someone like Clarke.  
Now and then Lexa watched her best friend from the side. She had a very memorable face with high cheekbones and dark eyes. And with dark Lexa meant that they looked almost black (which was only strengthened by the black eyeliner). Her hair was light brown with blond strands and braided in some places.  
When Anya turned her head to Lexa she caught her gaze, Lexa smiled weakly.  
"Everything alright?", she asked and Lexa just nodded. Anya gave her that look, which told her that she did not believe the answer, but she turned back to the TV.  
She could not tell her yet.

In the second week the thoughts on Clarke were less and Lexa focused more on her studies. Her exams were near and that was definitely a priority. Although she already had a safe job at Grounder Coporation thanks to Gustus, she still wanted to get the best result possible.  
After this strenuous week, when she almost forgot Clarke, she wanted to go back to the bar and drink her frustration from the soul. As always, she sat at the bar in front of Anya and drank her third glass of Jack Daniel's. Or was it her fourth? She shook the whiskey back and forth in the glass and watched as the liquid flowed in one direction and into the other. Anya was in the kitchen, leaving Lexa alone with her colleague Jasper, who was telling her something, about she did not cared anyway.  
"My girlfriend does not like the place, this is too dangerous."  
"I see," was the only thing Lexa said. She had not the faintest idea about which place he was talking. But she knew his girlfriend Maya and did not need much more to know that a lot of place would be to dangerous for her.  
"Hey Sweetheart, have not seen you here last week," said a female voice softly behind her. Jasper had stopped speaking and just stared at the person behind Lexa.  
She did not need to turn around to see that it was Echo, who now stood next to her and completely ignored the bartender.  
"Probably because I was not here," she murmured, putting the glas on the bar.  
Echo looked at her questioning from the side.  
"Sorry, Jas," Lexa whispered to the boy behind the bar before she rose from the chair and grabbed Echo's hand and led her to the corridors of the toilets.  
She pressed her against the wall and stood directly in front of her so that her bodies were pressed together. Echo grinned, but Lexa looked serious into her eyes. "Sorry I have to test something," she breathed before she put her lips on Echos and involved them in a hard kiss. But they were the wrong lips, the wrong hands they touched her and the wrong woman. Lexa stopped and stared in Echos confused eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
Lexa left the bar.

//

The thoughts of Clarke grew less and less with time. Lexa focused completely on her exam and had no one-night stands anymore and did not go to the bar.  
Only after she passed the exams, she decided to look at Anya's workplace again. After all, she wanted to find a companion for the graduation ceremony, which took place at the weekend. She knew her ex-girlfriend would be there too, with the person she had cheated on Lexa, so the brunete could not show up alone.  
So far she could not guess how she would react when she saw Costia again. On the one hand, she was glad the relationship was over, but on the other hand she had been hurt that she had not finished the relationship honestly. But first and foremost, she wanted to prove to her that she was over Costia and no one was better for it than Echo, she had decided.  
Of course, she met her fuck buddy in the bar and, of course, Echo sat down beside Lexa on a stool.  
"You have not been here for a long time," she said, giving Jasper a sign that she wanted to order something. Anya wasn‘t there.  
"Had to do with the studies," Lexa answered softly and turned, so that she could look at Echo, wh gave Jasper her order before she turned and looked Lexa deeply into the eyes.  
"And?"  
"Have passed," smiled the brunette. Jasper put Echos drink in front of her.  
"Congratulations." Echo held her glass in the air and nodded to Lexa before taking a strong sip from the glassy liquid.  
"Thank you."  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, and Lexa thought hard of what to say, or how to ask if Echo would accompany her. She had no doubt that she would agree, but no words came from her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, what happened recently ..." she croaked, but Echo interrupted her.  
"You do not have to excuse yourself, Lexa. If you have someone serious, you are not accountable to me. "  
"Thank you, but I dont have someone serious," Lexa replied scarcely, perhaps sounding a little more ruthless than she wanted.  
Echo raised an eyebrow questioningly and waited for Lexa to continue, but the brunette said nothing else. It was insanely unpleasant to her, what had happened and this feeling Clarke had left behind in her, ate her up..  
She ran her tongue over her dry lips and stared at the bar counter to avoid Echos gaze.  
"Actually ..." she began, but did not know how to speak. Was it perhaps a stupid idea to come here?  
"Okay, watch out. On Saturday is a graduation from the university and with a very high probability my ex girlfriend will be there with her new one. "  
Lexa looked at Echo and tried to figure out if she could follow her and what she was thinking, but she just grinned. That was typical of her. She couldn‘t take anything serious.  
Lexa sighed. "Would you accompany me as my girlfriend? Just for fake, of course. "  
"Of course."  
With that fast and easy decision of Echo, Lexa was slightly baffled, but relieved.  
"But only on one condition," Echo added.  
"Whatever you want."  
"We go to the disco, which has opened last month. Now. "

Lexa had closed her eyes deeply and felt Clarke's gentle fingers stroking her naked upper body and finally taking the last piece of fabric from her body. Her hips were trying to meet her lover's fingers, but her hands pressed her thighs down. Then gentle lips touched her slightly above her knees and went higher and higher. Lexa's grip around the bed sheets grew stronger until her knuckles became white.  
A loud moan escaped her throat as she felt Clarke insert one finger in her and laid back down besides Lexa to watch her.  
But when Lexa opened her eyes, she did not see the most beautiful blue in the world but brown eyes that grimaced her.  
Echo, Echo, Echo and not Clarke.  
Get your brain together, Woods.  
She remembered that she was going to the disco with Echo and they drank more alcohol, danced and went home to Echo. Why the blonde came back into her mind, she could not answer.  
Lexa closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side as her hips were trying to adapt to the rhythm of Echos fingers.  
Somehow the sex was better, at the idea it would be Clarke. Was that love?  
Her eyes blinked slightly, and she looked at the digital alarm clock, which was on the nightstand. Three o'clock in the morning.

Lexa did not know how to find the way home at all. Her eyes were filled with tears, she only saw the world blurred. Her hips ached and her stomach twitched as if she were about to vomit. It was raining and she was soaked from top to bottom so she could wring out her clothes. Her head turned like mad, from alcohol, from sex, and even more alcohol.  
But somehow she came home about five o'clock in the morning, she stumbled right into her apartment. She pulled the soaked shirt over her head and threw it somewhere. She should jump under the shower and lie down in bed to sleep, she told herself.  
But her world continued to spin, and all she saw were blonde curls, ocean-blue eyes. Costia's happy face with her new girlfriend. Echos mischievous grin, while Lexa came under her.  
And then there were those hurt green eyes they were looking at, tears running down her cheeks. This face she so very despised in the last months. She'd betrayed her so often.  
A few seconds later, the image was splintered as her fist met her cold reflection for the first time. Then a second time, the first slices jumped off the wall. It hurt, but not enough to cover the pain in her soul.  
A third time, she felt the blood running from her cut open hand.  
Shocked, Lexa walked three steps back until her back was against the door. In front of her, the mirror lay scattered on the floor. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her bloody hands. (She had none of her tears under control.)  
Her body shook.  
And the world continued to spin.

//

Saturday came faster than she wanted. The bar was nice, but nothing for Lexa's taste. It seemed to noble for her. Her ex-girlfriend had indeed been there, but Lexa had not put much emphasis on their punctuality. Costia sat with her girlfriend a little further away from Lexa and the brunette could not stop grinning as she saw her shocked look. Mission accomplished.  
She did not really listen to the conversations, she was never the most talkative person anyway. She spent most of her time with Echo. Watching her brown eyes sparkle as she smiled, as she often pushed her brown hair behind her ear, or as her voice sounded when she laughed.  
"I'll get something to drink," Lexa whispered in her ear and stood up. She went to the bar and ordered two martini.  
"Congratulations, Lexa." Next to the Brunette, her ex-girlfriend stood up and looked at her expectantly.  
"What do you want here, Costia?" She muttered without appreciating the other woman's gaze.  
"My girlfriend also graduated." Lexa sniffed, looking at Costia darkly. "Yeah I know, i was in the same class like her. I wanted to know what you want next to me. "  
"Talk to you, Lex," Costia told her calmly.  
"Hey baby, can we go dancing?" Echo asked, a hand on Lexa's arm as she reached the two of them. She had never been so happy, that Echo just came to her..  
"Of course." Lexa looked at Costia for the last time before she kissed Echo on her lips and went with her to the dance floor.  
"Thank you," Lexa whispered to her as she laid her head on Eech's shoulder. Her bandaged hand embraced Echos' hip as they slowly moved to the rhythm of the music.  
"I'm here for that."

//

Lexa's first working day was over and she was glad that she could finally go home after ten hours. Although she had spent the first two hours with Gustus, he had explained to her everything there was to know, but the day had pushed her. Her temples pounded like crazy and her was warm.  
Outside, the sun was shining and it was hot under a black trouser suit. But dress code, was dress code. In the office at least the air conditioner had provided for cooling.  
She sighed silently as she stepped out of the building, moving toward her apartment. Everything she thought was a cold glass of iced tea and her balcony and a nice book. Maybe she should go back to the bookstore and buy a new one. All she had at home, she had already read.  
"Lexa!" Someone shouted behind her and Lexa stopped abruptly. She knew exactly to who that voice belongs to.  
She knew it very well.  
After two months and three days in which she had tried to forget that voice, she called for her. Slowly she turned and looked straight into Clarke's bright face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This fic is based on a german Song (If you wish I will translate it). Therefore I wrote this fic in german, because it's my first language. So I'm sorry if I've some mistakes :/  
> pls let me know what you think! :)


End file.
